<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped In Silk by LonelyAuthor3112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402324">Wrapped In Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112'>LonelyAuthor3112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Discrimination, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Creatures, Rose is Pearl’s Mother, Slow Burn, Totally Inspired By Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young pure elf is hunted down by a pugnacious thief, before coming across a fair halfling, seeming much beyond her reach.</p><p>Simply put? Alternate Universe Pearlmethyst trash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped In Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amethyst runs from her problems.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“GET BACK HERE, RUNT!”</p><p>No time for a greeting. She fled, speeding across the damp grass and through the post-rain puddles, wincing as cold water splashed against her knees. Amethyst hated having to run from her problems all the time, but in this case, it was life or death.</p><p>The cloak over her shoulders didn’t exactly aid in outrunning the thief, but where she was going, she couldn’t afford to lose it. It was invaluable to her. </p><p>Suddenly, the tall, muscular woman was right in front of her, a snarl on her face. The shorter one fell back on her rear, eyes filled with fear. Jasper always managed to catch up, no matter what. She always had to bargain, or stall time, no matter what.</p><p>“H-Hey, c’mon, we can talk about this—!”</p><p>“No. I’m sick and tired of your excuses, whelp.”</p><p>Amethyst always hated the way Jasper’s tail swished - slowly, back and forth, as if preparing to strike. Not to mention how her tone made Amethyst shudder, before noticing something the brute hadn’t. An escape. With a cocky smirk, Amethyst slid between the tiefling’s legs and scampered up a tree. Her balance faltered a bit, and she took a deep breath to steel her nerves.</p><p>More shouting from the ruffian chasing her. Well, no time like the present. She hopped from branch to branch, making her way to the more industrial structures ahead. It was practically a safe-haven for her, and she always found herself retreating back. In all honesty, she’d live there if she had the dough. </p><p>Just the thought became so enveloping that she was non the wiser to the sound of fabric tearing.</p><p>Finally reaching a clearing, she got to the ground and sighed heavily. Looks like she’d finally shaken the crook off her tail. Metaphorically speaking.</p><p>Making sure to hide her elven ears in her long, unkempt mane, she stepped past the gate and into the city. The sun’s rays beat down upon what exposed skin there was beneath her leather cloak, making a smile light her features. Even if she didn’t belong here, being a pure elf in a half-ling capital, she always felt at home the moment she walked in.</p><p>It was easy to tell she.. “stood out”, being much shorter compared to the more human-like creatures around her, but no-one seemed bothered. At least, if they did, they appeared to keep it to themselves.</p><p>Amethyst’s dark eyes lifted to scan the buildings around her. So tall, and well-crafted. Nothing compared to the shack she lounged in. And those palaces.. man, the things she’d do to spend an hour in the undoubtedly luxurious structure.</p><p>All of a sudden, her sinuses were swarmed with the delectable scent of freshly-baked bread. With the drool now dripping down her chin, she was immediately reminded of how hungry she was. Her olive hand dove into her pockets, finding nothing but an open tear in the bottom of it. </p><p>“SHOOT!”</p><p>Of course she’d been so careless, hopping through the forest, that she’d let the cloth of her shorts get torn by the brambles..</p><p>A groan left her lips - how was she going to eat now? She supposed that the thief probably got her fair share of loose coins and was happy enough to leave her for a day or two more—</p><p>“There she is!”</p><p>Well, damned be her life. That tiefling had other plans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>